Bruce Wayne
Batman appeared in the One million subscriber livestream, owning a Hotel. But, he was killed by Spencer's sister, Vanellope. After much fighting and bloodshed of trying to win back the hotel, Batman kills Vanellope and keeps her in a basement, acting like he went insane. THE JOKER BABYSITS! Gmod Joker Player Model Mod Batman appeared in the Joker babysits mod, appearing to have three children that look like Mario,Luigi,and Peach in baby forms. He let the Joker babysit them, soon after coming back for Pizza. The Bat Family! - Gmod Batman (Garry's Mod) Batman and His Bat Family hit the town and kept running into The Joker. Batman Siblings Roleplay Batman gathers Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing in the dining room to find out who broke into the Bat-vault and stole his Bat-Twinkies. However this Batman turned out to be both The Joker and Spencer in disguise and was killed by Robin. Gmod BATMAN V SUPERMAN MOD! (Garry's Mod) Batman and Superman try to kill eachother with several different weapons while saying random quotes from their respective movies. FOXY VISTS TACO BELL!! - Gmod FOXY Mods (Garry's Mod) Batman later showed up at Foxy's Taco Bell where the gave him a bat sea to sit in (an upside down chair attached to the ceiling.) They later killed him for no reason. FOXY VISITS THE FARM! (With Guns!) - Gmod Animatronic Mod Batman shows up at Johnny Toast's house and is immediatley killed by a giant living bottle of Gamefuel Mountain Dew. HAUNTED BY BATMAN! Multiple Batmen haunts the Acachallas. Personality and attributes Batman is very arrogant and enthaustic about his job, often thinking he will complete tasks for the sole reason that "hes Batman". While he sometimes acts immature and idiotic, he often makes intelligent notes during his detective work. Batman is trained in martial arts, and can knock out a gang of thugs in seconds. He can easily break the bones of the average thug, and silently blood chokes thugs in Predator maps. Family * Thomas Wayne (Deceased, Father) * Martha Wayne (Deceased, Mother) * Momma-Zilla (Ex-Wife) * Baby Luigi (Son, Sidekick) * Baby Mario (Son) * Baby Princess Peach (Daughter) * Barbara Gordon (Adopted Daughter, Sidekick) * Cassandra Cain (Adopted Daughter, Sidekick) * Stephanie Brown (Adopted Daughter, Sidekick) * Dick Grayson (Adopted Son, Sidekick) * Jason Todd (Adopted Son, Sidekick) * Tim/Floober Drake (Adopted Son, Sidekick) * Damian Wayne (Son of both Batman and Talia Al Ghul, Batman's Sidekick) * Talia al Ghul (Ex-Fiancé) * Ra's al Ghul (Ex-Future Father-In-Law) See also *Squirrel-Man *Batbro Trivia *In L4D BATMAN & ROBIN Mod! (Left 4 Dead), Batman says he pays Robin (Tim/Floober Drake) two dollars an hour until he got a raise to five dollars an hour. *He usually wears his Arkham outfit, or his Dark Knight outfit. * When Bruce was young, his parents were murdered. Leading him into the path of becoming the Dark Knight. * his sons Dick Drayson, Jason Todd, Tim/Floober Drake, Damian Wayne and Baby Luigi have all been his sidekick including Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain. ** Baby Mario and Baby Princess Peach are the only ones out of all of Batman's children, who have not been his sidekick. * He has allowed both Barbara Gordon and Baby Princess Peach to take over the mantle of Batman. * In the one million subscriber livestream, Batman could come Back From The Dead. * He has three children that look like Baby Luigi, Mario, and Princess Peach. * He once let The Joker babysit his children. * He has adopted Barbara Gordon as a Daughter. * He appeared in the HAPPY THANKSGIVING! The VenturianTale Thanksgiving Special (Garry Mod) * His mother owned a cobweb, that currently resides in Wayne Manor. Gallery 148831071778323 (2).png|Batman's children mourning his corpse 148831071778323 (1).png|Batman in one of his many costumes 148831071778323 (5).png|The safe word is police brutality! 148831071778323 (6).png 148831071778323 (7).png|Chinese soldier about to stealth attack two American soldiers on the battlefield, circa 2077 (colorized) 148831071778323 (8).png|Batman in a duel with himself Bjj.PNG|Batman checking if his muscles are still there Appearances *Batman Arkham City: Riddler's Challenges - FLAWLESS BATMAN!! *Star Wars BATMAN Mod! - Jedi Academy Lightsaber Duels *HAUNTED BY BATMAN! - Gmod Batman Mod (Garry's Mod) *NANANANA BATMAN! - ARKHAM ORIGINS GAMEPLAY *Gmod THE BATMAN Mod! *SIBLINGS BATMAN ROLEPLAY! - Gmod DC Comics Mods (Garry's Mod) *Gmod SCARY BATMAN 4 Player Horror Map! (Garry's Mod) *Gmod BATMOBILE Mod! *THE LEGO BATMAN MOVIE! - An Elder Scrolls Online Tale (Ep. 11) *FUNNY FREDDY MYSTERY!! - Gmod Batman Five Nights At Freddy's Mod! (Garry's Mod) *Gmod BATMAN V SUPERMAN Mod! (Garry's Mod) Category:Batman Category:Character Category:Superhero Category:Gmod Category:DC Comics Category:Garry's Mod Category:Male Category:Ragdoll Category:Left 4 Dead Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:Back from the Dead Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:BethanyFrye's Characters Category:HomelessGoomba